


Safe

by HunterBinx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Deceit has a pet snake, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Remus has a pet octopus, Unsympathetic light side, listen to Logan!, sympathetic dark sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterBinx/pseuds/HunterBinx
Summary: Logan is may not be the best with emotions but he does have them, the light sides don’t seem to think so though.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. Locked

Logan cursed whatever being that had made him for making him this way.

He wished could could have been made as the emotionless robot that everyone though he was. That way, maybe the jabs wouldn’t hurt as much. The insults would burn his being and being ignored would make his self esteem shrivel.

If he didn’t have emotions, maybe he would have stopped himself before snapping back at Roman and he wouldn’t be in his current situation.

Logan has just come down for breakfast, which usually consisted of a cup of coffee and sometimes, if he was lucky, a piece of toast.

This day, however, they wanted him to stay with them at the table for some reason.

The kitchen table only had three chairs, just like everything else in the light side area.

Only three.

It was like even the decorator didn’t want him to be there.

Roman forced him to sit down on one of the extra stools that they had.

Logan tried not to spill his coffee so he wouldn’t get shouted at to clean up his mess.

He silently drank his coffee while the others talked, quite often throwing an insult at him.

Logan tried to ignore them but the insults always hurt, especially when they referred to his knowledge.

Roman was in a specific rant on how annoying Logan was, almost as if he wasn't there at the table.

That must have been why they wanted him there, to push his buttons.

“And oh my god! I hate it when he starts ranting and just wont shut up! He doesn’t help Thomas at all I mean-“ Roman rambled before Logan cut him off.

“Well, maybe if I could get a word in, then I could help Thomas and you rant very often as well and it isn’t helpful,” Logan said.

The others stared at him, glares burning holes right into him.

Logan seemed cool and collected on the outside but internally, he was screaming at himself for saying anything.

Roman grabbed Logan’s arm violently and yanked him to his feet. The logical sides coffee mug fell from his hands and shattered on impact with the floor.

“Roman, wait, he needs to clean up his mess,” Patton said with a certain glint in his eye.

Roman let go of Logan and Logan moved the stool, summoning a rag to clean up the coffee.

He made the rag disappear to the washer when he was done and started carefully picking up the glass.

After picking up the largest piece, he felt someone shove him forwards.

Logan instinctively put his hands out to break his fall but felt glass embed into his palms.

“Pick it up Logan,” Patton said from behind Logan.

Logan picked up the glass the wasn't in his palms and threw it in the trash before being dragged down the hall with Roman.

“Roman, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” Logan tried.

Roman merely threw him in a dark, empty room that dampened his abilities.

Logan landed on his hands and knees again, the glass pushing further into his palms.

The door clicked shut behind him and another few clicks told him that Roman thoroughly locked the door.

“Now you’ll learn not to talk back to me!” Roman snapped from the other side, walking away.

“No! Please!” Logan called, his hands falling to his lap.

Logan looked at them and saw they were shaking,

He knew he had to get the glass out but he could only reach the larger pieces and they stung as he removed them.

There were still smaller shards and blood was flowing fast.

“Someone please help,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.”


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some self hate in the beginning

Logan tried to reach the smaller shards but it merely caused him more pain. Tears were falling before he knew it and sobs accompanied them.

His hands shook even more and he brought he knees to his chest.

“God, you can’t even last a few minutes,” Logan said to himself, thinking so one would hear him, “So pathetic. How can you help Thomas when you can’t even deal with this for ten minutes.”

He knew that Roman wasn’t just going to come and let him out. They had probably forgot about him already.

He couldn’t help but feel the urge to call for help. He pressed it down inside of him, knowing anyone who wanted to help him would hurt him so he just went back to sobbing and shaking.

“How can you even look at yourself in the mirror,” Logan whispered to himself between sobs.

It seemed like forever before Logan started to feel the blood-loss from his hands.

He could barely feel the limbs anymore and they were very red, not just from the blood.

“Probably an infection...” Logan said.

He didn’t care anymore. Whatever happened, happened.

More time passed and his sobs were no longer accompanied by tears, Logan’s body not having enough hydration to produce them anymore.

He blearily registered the knock on the door.

“Logan? Is that you?” Someone asked from the other side.

Logan didn’t say anything through his sobs.

After a few moments, the door opened and light spilled in.

“Oh my god!” The person exclaimed.

“Please don’t hurt me...” Logan sobbed, “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to. I won’t do it again, I promise! I’ll be quiet...”

He didn’t look up at the person and didn’t know who it was.

“Remus! Get the first aid kit ready!”

Logan didn’t know why they were calling for Remus.

They never summon Remus...

Was this some sort of new sick way to torcher him?

He glanced at the person and saw the familiar hat and cape.

Why was Deceit here?

Deceit picked up Logan and ran somewhere.

He shouldered open a door and Remus was inside with a first aid kit in hand.

“Why did you want- Oh my god! What happened?!” Remus exclaimed.

Deceit brought Logan to the bathroom and set him on the counter, Remus following close behind.

“P-please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry,” Logan said, trying to back up.

Deceit gently grabbed his wrists.

“We aren’t going to hurt you. We’re going to help you,” Deceit said, his voice smooth.

“Logan, let us help you,” Remus said.

It took a bit of convincing eventually, Logan let Deceit get the glass out of his hands and dress the wounds.

Deceit cupped his hand as he got the glass out with tweezers.

“How did this happen?” Remus asked.

“I dropped my mug, it was my own fault,” Logan said quietly.

“This doesn't just come from dropping a mug. Did someone push you into the shards or something?” Deceit asked.

Logan stayed quiet, not answering but that was enough for them.

“Who pushed you?”

“I-it’s was Patton but I deserved it. I talked back to Roman before that. I didn’t mean to but I said it before I could shut myself up...” Logan said, not looking directly at them.

The two dark sides were shocked.

“How could they do that?! That’s just evil!” Remus exclaimed loudly.

Logan flinched.

He’d never been loud noises.

“Sorry,” Remus apologized, seeing the reaction.

“For what?” Logan asked, confused.

People didn’t usually apologize to him, they usually forced him to apologize.

“Making you flinch,” Remus said.

“I-it’s fine,” Logan told him.

Deceit finally got all the glass out of one hand and grabbed the disinfectant.

“This might burn,” the snakelike side told him.

Logan just nodded and Deceit disinfected the wound.

Logan bit back a yelp but a whimper managed to escape him.

Deceit bandaged his hand finally and started on the other one.

“The light sides really don’t treat you well,” Deceit voiced.

“You should stay with us!” Remus said, excitement in his voice.

“I don’t think they’d like that. I don’t want to be punished again,” Logan said.

“We won’t let them punish you, or even get near you,” Deceit promised, “and we’ll treat you right.”

Logan wanted to say yes, to be free of this torcher but it was the only way of life he’d truly known and he didn’t know what it would be like if it changed.

Deceit used the disinfectant on the other hand while Logan thought and he bandaged it.

“At least until your hands heal?” Deceit offered.

After a moment, Logan nodded.

After all, they had saved him from the room and seemed to care.

“Yay! We can all have a sleepover and watch movie and-“ Remus started excitedly.

“One step and a time Re. Maybe later but let’s get through today,” Deceit told him.

“Okay!” Remus agreed.

Logan was confused.

Back in the light side area, a person would just be told to shut up or do it themselves.

“Come on Logan, let’s find you a place to stay in the area,” Deceit said, helping him down from the counter.

Logan nodded and followed Deceit.

Much of the dark side area was unexplored so when they didn’t find a room within close by, Deceit offered that Logan could share a room with him and Remus.

They had combined their rooms as to not be so lonely and they had a kingside bed.

Logan agreed and Deceit gave him a quick tour of what they had discovered.

Remus was making lunch since several hours had passed while Logan was in the room.

They sat at the table, which had three seats like the light side area did.

Logan was once again confused because he didn’t eat lunch.

He ate anyway, thanking Remus.

No one really knew it but Remus was one of the best cooks in the entire mindscape so the food was delicious.

Logan had survived off of only coffee for so long that he didn’t know what he had truly missed.

The sides didn’t have to eat to survive but they did to keep their weight up. They couldn’t die for malnutrition so Logan just never really ate much beyond toast and Crofters.

Luckily for Logan, his shirt hid how skinny he truly was.

“Oh! We should give you a new outfit Logan! You’d look good in studs,” Remus said.

It took Logan a moment to realize he could talk at the table.

“Um, I don’t see why not,” Logan agreed.

Remus grinned in response.

After lunch, they went to Remus and Deceit’s room to give Logan a new look.


	3. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets a new look

Once inside of their room, Logan noticed that it only had the space of one of the light side’s rooms, despite it being two dark side rooms put together. 

“Can I take your measurement?” Remus asked, making sure it was okay. 

Logan nodded and Remus grabbed a tailor style measuring tape. 

He measured around Logan’s arm’s first and wrote a few numbers down on his arm. Them he measured around Logan’s waist and was surprised. 

“Logan, how much do you usually eat?” Deceit asked, concerned. 

“I don’t eat much at all. I usually just have a cup of coffee for breakfast and sometimes a glass of milk or something for dinner. Sides don’t need to eat to survive, so we do not suffer from malnutrition,” Logan said. 

Remus wrote down a few more numbers before measuring around Logan’s hips. 

After getting the measurements he needed, Remus rushed to another room. 

“So, you don’t eat?” Deceit asked. 

“Essentially,” Logan said. 

“Well I hope you don’t mind if we change that,” Deceit said. 

Remus peaked his head around the corner and called, “Hey Logan, do you like your tie or no?” 

“I do like it though tying it can be a bother,” Logan told him. 

“Alright!” Remus said before going back to the room he was in. 

The sides didn’t really get to pick their outfits in the light side area. Roman made them up and only gave them multiple copies of that outfit to wear.

After a while, Remus came back and handed Logan an outfit. 

“Try this!”

Logan went to the bathroom and changed. 

It was a dark blue and black flannel that fit him quite well and showed off his curves a bit and the pants were black jeggings.

When Logan left the bathroom, Remus handed him a dark denim jacket that had no sleeves and had an awesome blue galaxy painting on the back.

He also slipped a blue galaxy tie under his collar. 

“There!” Remus said, letting Logan look in the mirror. 

Deceit showed Logan the proper way to roll up the sleeve. 

The outfit looked amazing when it all came together and it showed off what Logan didn’t usually show. 

He liked it. 

“So?” Remus asked, wanting a bit of feedback. 

“I quite like it,” Logan told him. 

Remus’s grin grew and he bounced up and down a bit with glee. 

“Good!” 

Logan and Deceit also smiled a bit at Remus’s happiness. 

Later, Remus made dinner and they ate, enjoying each other’s company. 

Logan was a bit nervous when it came time for bed. 

They all changed into pajamas and were ready for bed. 

Logan took one side, Remus took the other side, and Deceit took the middle. 

At night, the mindscape always became a bit cooler and the dark side area was colder than the rest. 

Usually, Remus and Deceit would cuddle, Deceit being cold blooded and very cold, but laying between the two warm sides would be enough for the night. 

Logan had set his glasses on the nightstand and stared at the wall. 

He didn’t even now had had fallen asleep until he woke up breathing heavily and crying. 

Deceit, who was quite the light sleeper, woke up to this.

“Are you okay Logan?” He asked, sitting up a little. 

Logan shrugged a little. 

“Nightmare?” 

The logical side nodded and Deceit pulled him to lay down so Logan’s head rested on his chest.

Logan was surprised but relaxed into the light embrace. 

After a little while, he was lulled to sleep by Deceit’s steady heart beat.


	4. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan meets Remus and Deceit’s pets.

The next morning, Remus woke up to see Deceit and Logan cuddled up together but he brushed it off, going to make breakfast. 

Deceit was the next to wake up. 

He noticed Logan still curled up against him and smiled a little. 

He carded his hand through Logan’s hair a bit, waking up the logical side in a nice manner. 

“I think Remus is making breakfast so we should check on your hands before that,” Deceit told him quietly. 

Logan nodded. 

They got up and went to the bathroom to take a look at Logan’s hands. 

When Deceit unwrapped the bandages, the wound that were so huge and infected were the size of mere paper cuts. 

He was puzzled, whenever Remus got hurt, it wold take at least a week to get that small. 

Logan noticed Deceit’s confusion and explained, “Main facets heal faster than most so we can keep helping Thomas...” 

Deceit nodded, hoping Logan would decide to stay with them longer and not go back to the abuse. 

Remus came to get them for breakfast and they all sat around the table a few minutes later. 

“How do you take your coffee Logan?” Deceit asked, making the morning beverage. 

“Black,” Logan told him. 

“Really?” Remus asked. 

“Is there any other way?” Logan asked. 

Deceit made the coffee sweet and handed the mug to Logan. 

“Try this,” he said before sitting down next to him. 

Logan took a sip of it and did like it better than the bitterness that coffee usually tasted like. 

Deceit could tell by the look on his face and felt proud hat he could get that small smile. 

They ate breakfast, which was French Toast, and drank their beverages, Logan and Deceit having coffee and Remus having orange juice. 

Remus wasn't allowed to have coffee after an incident with coffee, fire, and glue. 

After eating, Remus excitedly brought Logan back to their room. 

“You haven’t met Oreo and Smaug yet!” Remus said. 

“Who?” Logan asked. 

Remus showed him a decently sized enclosure and reached into it and carefully pulled out a small dark green land octopus that fit in his palm. 

“This is Oreo!” Remus said with a grin. 

“Interesting,” Logan said, inspecting it. 

Deceit went over and pulled a corn snake out of the enclosure. 

“And this is Smaug.”

“The dragon from the Hobbit?” Logan asked. 

Deceit nodded. 

“Every dark side has an animal that they’re pretty much connected to,” Deceit told him. 

“Here,” Remus said, walking over to Logan. 

He showed him that there were many ways to hold Oreo and he was pretty chill about where he was. 

Smaug rested around Deceit’s shoulder as Deceit laughed at how Oreo came to rest on the top of Logan’s head and settled. 

Logan was also smiling a little and trying not to laugh. 

Remus picked up Oreo after a few moments and they all had a good laugh. 

“Virgil had one too once upon a time. It was a spider and he named it Spindra or something. He killed it to become a light side,” Deceit said. 

Logan nodded. 

There was an odd silence hanging in the air. 

It was then that Remus realized that Logan’s hands were almost completely healed. 

“Your hands are getting better,” he pointed out. 

“Yes, indeed they are,” Logan said. 

He thought back to what he had said the day before, how he wold only stay until his hands healed.

He hoped that Deceit and Remus had forgot about that statement. 

He didn’t want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oreo is my creation and I love him but Smaug was thought up by my friend Spike.


	5. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, Deceit, and Logan follow Remus’s suggestion from the other day and watch a movie.

Remus and Deceit wanted to show Logan that he was safe with them and what better way of doing that than watching a few movies. 

They all picked a few and they set up an order. 

Remus picked the IT movies because they were his favorites, Deceit picked Coraline and Beetlejuice, and Logan chose a documentary on space and, surprisingly, The Princess Bride. 

“The book is quite entertaining so, the movie should be,” Logan said.

They decided to watch the documentary on space first, then both IT movies, then Deceit’s choices, and they would end the movie binge with The Princess Bride to hopefully not bring nightmares.

They set up the coffee table with snacks and all sat on the couch, facing the TV. 

Remus and Deceit found the documentary quite fascinating and Logan was glad that it didn’t bore them. 

“Wait, if there’s floating water in space, why don’t they collect a bunch of it and put it on Mars so we can live there?” Remus asked. 

“Because it would take somewhere between one hundred fifty to three hundred days to get to Mars from Earth and it would just cost too much money,” Logan tried to explain though he really didn’t know, “That is an excellent point though...” 

When it was over, they put in IT. 

It was during the next two movies that they realized that Logan had never seen a horror movie before. 

Deceit was the first to notice and he pulled Logan close, though Logan tried to say he was fine. 

After a few more scares, Remus noticed and joined the Cuddle Logan Club. 

Remus knew the movies very well so he’d count down to a jump scare so Logan wasn’t as startled.

By the time the IT movies ended, Logan was practically shaking but promised that he was okay, Remus was wiping away tears because of the ending, and Deceit was the only one unaffected. 

Then, they started Coraline, still cuddling Logan. 

Logan was fine with it, enjoying the warmth and comfort. 

When they moved onto Beetlejuice, Logan will admit, he laughed a bit at the comedy. 

Deceit and Remus were smiling at the logical side’s quiet laugh and knew that he’d probably laugh more at the Princess Bride.

Indeed Logan did laugh at it.

He quite liked the idea of having the movie told as the Grandfather actually reading the book to his grandson. 

At the end of the movie, none of them felt like moving and it was about midnight so they sort of drifted off. 

Deceit, the last to fall asleep, guided his companions into a laying down position that would be better for all of them. 

Then he went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title will probably change just so you know and I’m so sorry Logan but the plot must go on!


End file.
